The Truth of Mamoru's Power
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: This is a side story to Dreams Do Come True. It is how Mamoru recieved the power of the Sailor Scouts, to turn them against Usagi. Please remember that this story is rated M for people over the age of 16
1. The Truth of Mamoru's Power

**_The Truth of Mamoru's Power_**

This is set back, back in the time of Sailor Moon R. Actually, at the end of SMR just before Rini convinces the girls and Mamoru to come with her to Crystal Tokyo.

King Endymion greets the scouts when they arrive in Crystal Tokyo. Moon and Mask find that Rini is their future daughter. However, during the time of Usagi's abduction by Diamond, Mamoru finds the truth of the power given to the Royals of Earth.

"Tuxedo Mask, please follow me." King Endy says, before walking off. "I wish to speak to you privately." Mamoru follows his future-self out into the hall, and down to what looks to be a wall. Endy presses a secret panel and a door opens. "Enter please; we have much to talk about and so little time to do so." Mamoru does as asked and finds a seat; Endy enters and closes the wall behind him.

King Endymion's clothes change from that of KING to the Prince of Earth. "This is what I wanted to show you. Serenity will not allow you to be and equal, saying that she does not want the target on your back but on hers. However, this is a lie. She wants all the power of the Universe to be hers, and hers alone. It is because of her being power hungry that I must change the past in one small way." Endy sneers as he opens a drawer that hides a safe. Not really talking to Mamoru, Endy tells his tale.

"Not long after I married the little baka, I was gifted with the pleasure of finding this room within the castle. It is the only room, I know of that the Imperial Crystal does not see into, and neither can Sailor Pluto. You will meet her soon enough. Sorry, I babble and time is fleeting." Endy pulls out a small velvet box with the emblem of the Earth Royal family and the emblem of Zeus on it. Opening the box with a flourish, Endy presents the open case to Mamoru.

"You see this little glove?" A white glove lies on emerald green silk. "This was given to our father back during the Silver Moon Kingdom. It was the way he controlled our mother Hera. Yes, Zeus wife's name was Hera, but this was a mortal named that. Lady Hera, according to the scriptures and books I have found, was once a great woman. She helped the poor of the planets; she devised ways to have economic growth for Earth. However, she was always hard headed. Therefore, it was a surprise when she fell for the King of Earth. King Endyamion, He was cruel, ruthless and was in league with the Negaverse. Zeus gave our father this glove as a wedding present." Smile Endy as looks upon the glove in the box.

"This is the power of us, the male heirs to the Earth Throne. We are able to control our women. However, we must first brand them with our symbol. For many generations it has been the rose. Let it continue to be that." Endymion hands the box over to Mamoru. "Once you put this glove on, I/We will rule this bleak future and a true Crystal Tokyo will begin. We will have the power of the Universe in our hands." Endymion states as he watches Mamoru's eyes enlarge to the size of saucers.

"Here is all what you must do to seize the rightful power of the Earth. You must mark each of the scouts. The way to do this is very simple and easy. Some how convince them to make love with you… As you penetrate them the brand will start to glow, especially if they are being breached for the first time." Endymion laughs in remembrance of his own conquests. "As you reach your orgasm, it is now time to apply the brand to their breast. Take if full into your hand for that the nipple is in the center of your hand, or as close as you can. However, before you release your load into the little whores, I mean scout, say, these words, and the branding will be complete. Along with the woman's complete obedience or they will suffer any kind of pain you wish them to feel."

"So, I could have my cake and eat it too?" Mamoru asks as he glances between Endy and the glove. "I can make all 4 of the scouts mine. I could make all the power in this Universe mine to control, with out question." Tuxedo Mask pulls on the new glove and it fades into his skin. "What is this trickery? Where did the glove go?" Shouts Mamoru angrily.

"Don't worry. It is only making sure that you are of the blood, and are ready for this great gift of Zeus. The glove will appear when you are ready to put the mark on anyone you choose. Even those who are not of the Royals of the planets can be controlled…Even easier than any of the scouts."

A mark appears on Mamoru's hand. A open rose bloom is scared into his hand, then fades away into nothing. Save for a rose bud in the center of Mamoru's hand.

"The glove recognizes you as the next in line to the Earth Throne. It will help us reach for our dreams. Nevertheless, this one word of warning don't start marking any of the Inner Scouts until you have marked the Strongest of the Outer Scouts. Alternatively, this will not be our future. Something else will be."


	2. Truth of the Warning

_**Truth to the Warning**_

Mamoru nods listening to his elder self. "When will the Outers appear? How long must I wait to control all the scouts?" Endy grins, and then says. "Soon, the outer scouts will appear soon. Nevertheless, remember you must mark one of them first before an inner. Or else our planned future will not be here when the time arrives."

Endy looks around and notices how the sun and moon are out side the crystal walls. "We must go and save that baka-yari of a woman. Come, before the others start to search for us." Endy opens the secret door, looks about. "Good it is time to do what we must. Or, should I say what you must." Endy and Mamoru head back towards the area where the girls are. "Ah, it is good to see that you girls did not get lost wondering the Palace. Please, I and Tuxedo Mask have come up with a plan to save Sailor Moon."

Therefore, the plan goes on, with the destruction of Diamond and Wise Man. When summer break comes for school, little Rini leaves to head home, to the future. Usagi and Mamoru continue, as if nothing is wrong. However, something is wrong with Mamoru. He cannot seem to control his temper at times. Mamoru starts going to Cherry Hill Temple more and more with out the girls, talking with Rei, grandfather, and Chad.

One night during a summer festival, when the other scouts are visiting the sights, Mamoru decides to pay a visit to the Temple.

"Oi, Rei! Are you home?" Mamoru calls out as he enters the living area.

"Just a minute, be right out." Rei calls back from the temple's shrine.

Rei enters in her priestess robes and smiles at her future king. "Mamoru-san, how are you? Why are you not enjoying the festivals, with the others?"

"I have brought you dinner; your grandfather was worried and asked me to do this for him. As he is away at the conclave of local priests and will be gone for longer than he thought." Mamoru smiles gently.

"Thank you, Mamo-san." Rei takes the food from Mamoru, enters the kitchen, and puts it on the table, then sits in a chair. The she sighs tiredly. "This week of festival is always the hardest on me. With grandfather and Chad away for the week, I have to run the temple by myself and keep it open 24/7." Rei laughs tiredly, with a yawn and stretches out to relieve her aches in her back. "Ouch…Ouch..."

"Would you like me to help relax your shoulders and back, Rei? Usagi, says I am pretty good at relieve aches and pains after a battle." Mamoru offers as he moves closer to Rei.

"Sure. I am just glad that festival is ending so I can rest soon." Rei sighs as she just slumps forward onto the kitchen table, allowing Mamoru access to her shoulders, back, and neck.

Mamoru stands and moves to be behind Rei and starts the massage. Sounds of contentment come from Rei as she starts to relax. A low moan escapes, followed by a sigh. Mamoru knowing how Rei liked him earlier, during their first meeting starts to us the massage to caress her neck softly. He kneels behind Rei, and breathes warm air on her neck making her moan softly with pleasure.

Hearing this Mamoru remembers the warning that his Elder Self gave him while in the future. As Mamoru continues with the caressing and massage of fingers, he runs through the conversation repeatedly. His hearing picks up the accelerated breathing of Rei, and all true thoughts leave his head. Leaning down, Mamoru starts to kiss Rei's neck and nibbles gently along the tendon, finding the big pulse at the base of the neck. Kissing this pulse, he nips gently, while moving his hands gently down Rei's sides and cups her breasts through her clothing, massing them gently.

Rei seeming to enjoy the feelings running through her reaches back behind her, finding his hard member and does a little massaging of her own, through his pants.

"If you want to continue this little 'chat', say yes, Rei-ko." Mamoru whispers into Rei's ear while nipping it. Rei stands up and leans over the kitchen table. "Yes, please… I have wanted to do this for along time…" Rei groans as Mamoru grinds his hips into hers.

Not even taking off all the clothing they have, Mamoru pulls open Rei's top. He then starts to massage her breasts, gently at first then harder. While doing this, Mamoru grinds his goin into Rei's backside. Making Rei groaned, and started pushing back against Mamoru's hard member. Her hands on the table, Rei used that sturdiness to apply more pressure. Mamoru, while keeping on hand on Rei's breast, unfastened his pants and pulled out his long hard cock. Then he undid Rei's priestess robes and pulled them, and her underwear, down. Using his fingers, he parted her lower lips and found Rei to be moist and wet.

"You seem ready to service your king." Mamoru breathed heavily into Rei's ear. "Do you really want my hard cock up your little tight cunt? Pounding away, until you scream with your first orgasmic pleasure, Rei? Is that what you want?"

Rei first nods her head. "I need to hear you say it Rei. Do you want me to do that to you?" Mamoru asks ounce again. "YES!" Rei groans, that turns to a muffled scream. "As you wish." With her answer, Mamoru enters Rei with a rush breaking her gates. Mamoru starts going, pounding fast and hard against Rei's buttocks. His one hand still on Rei's left breast, squeezing it and pinching the nipple. Twisting and pull it until it stands on end enflamed.

Mamoru continues his assault on Rei, until he starts feeling her juices flowing. After what seems like hours, or maybe it was minutes. He feels himself getting close, close enough to mark his first victim. He feels the burning sensation in his hand, telling him to say the words, his clothing has changed to that of Prince Endymion of the Earth, and Rei's has changed to that of Princess Mars. Endymion starts chanting, while continuing his pleasure and ride of Mars.

While Mamoru and Rei are going at it, unknown to them Chad has returned early from the Shinto Priest Conclave early. He plans to ask Rei to go out with him this night. Hearing noises from the kitchen area, Chad looks in from the back door. What he sees shocks him.

'Mamoru Chiba doing it with my Rei-chan…No…It cannot be. I have to tell Usagi.' Chad thinks. However, before he can leave Rei sees him and grins evilly. "Come here Knight of Mars, come to your princess." She whispers reaching out towards him with her right hand.

Chad being the Knight of Mars cannot refuse his princess anything. Therefore, in a trance like state, he walks over to the rutting pair. Rei pulls Chad close, and puts her left hand over his heart. "I bind you with this spell. You will obey me. As it was on Mars, it shall be here on Earth." Rei says as she marks Chad with the mark of Mars. However, as Rei does this Mamoru's own branding spell erupts. Chad now carries the marks of both the rose with the sign of Mars on top. While Rei's left breast carries the Rose. All three collapse, Chad to the floor, Rei to the table, and Mamoru on top of Rei.

"So, how does my little whore like her new brand?" Mamoru sneers. He laughs and removes himself from Rei, noticing the marks on Chad. "Well, well, well. It seems as if there is an added bonus here, the knight as well as the Princes of Mars. Now this will be good."

"I thought you might like that, my lord." Whispers Rei, as she straightens her out fit. "He walked in, and I read his face. I knew he would want to go to Usagi, to tell her the new of what just happened. But I believe in covering my tracks well."

"Yes, my first of many whores. You did very well, thinking on your feet. Or would that be your pussy?" He laughs evilly. "Well, I must be going to see that little bitch, Usagi. I trust you will take care of mister out of it over there." Kissing Rei good-bye Mamoru leaves laughing quietly.

When Mamoru exits the temple grounds, a lightening bolt hits just behind him. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" A man screams at Mamoru. "YOU JUST MESSED UP SO BIG THAT CRYSTAL TOKYO WILL PROBABLY NEVER EXIST!" The man on closer inspection looks to be Endymion, though he is not wearing the King's clothing.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asks.

"You just couldn't help yourself. You went after the easiest target you could. Now we have to wait and see if Usagi will be reborn again. She is gone. Long gone from the Time stream, even Pluto doesn't know where she went and the outer scouts are missing also." Endymion states to Mamoru.

"Usagi is not dead. She is with the other scouts at the Festival." Mamoru sneers at Endymion, before getting slapped so hard his lower lip bleeds.

"True, but cause of this single mess up, time is rewriting its self as we speak. The futures are not so bad, but please try to keep my warning in your head. On the other hand, it will be worse than it is now." Endymion says before he fades away.

Mamoru just sneers at where his elder self was. 'Well, if he thinks that was bad. Wait until he sees what I have in store for the rest of the inner scouts. Not to mention the Outer Scouts once they get here.' He laughs as he heads towards the festival.


	3. Mercurian Truth Reviled

**_Mercurian Truth Reviled_**

On the ride to the Cherry Hill Temple, Mamoru thinks on what has happened within the last hour or so. He drops off Rei and Ami, saying he has to be off to work. Then off he goes towards his home. Deep in thought, Mamoru does not realize he has another passenger.

"You really are a Horny Dumb Ass, you know that Chiba!" A voice yells from behind him. This causes him to lose control the car for a minute. Pulling into a park, to steady his nerves he looks back. There sitting behind him is the Elder Mamoru, looking like he is now, though now with a smiling face.

"What do you want now, Endymion?" Mamoru growls at him.

"Oh, nothing much… Just to tell you the future has changed. Crystal Tokyo is no longer there." Endy says as he gets out of the car with Mamoru. "Though we are far better off now, then when we were King."

Mamoru raises an eyebrow. "Oh, in what way are we benefiting?"

"With Ami's knowledge of the Karma sutra, and other books, the scouts have become perfect whores. We are raking in the money fist over fist." Endy laughs.

Nodding Mamoru thinks on this tidbit of information. "I was just thinking that. Ami would be good to teach Rei some things, which she has learned over the last few years."

Endy smiles, knowing Mamoru has thought path. "Actually, if you really don't want to mess this up, have Ami seduce Minako to get her to your way of thinking. She will be a hard nut to crack, however after she 'softened' up by Ami; you jump in and get number three."

Mamoru shocked at Endy's advice looks at him. "Minako, Sailor Venus, is a prude? Do not make me laugh. For how many boyfriends she has had, I would be very surprised."

However, as Mamoru watches, Endy fades away. "I must go; the girls want to be pleasured once more." An evil look on his face gives Mamoru strength to listen to his future self more.

Mamoru walks over to a bench and thinks on what he has heard this day. 'It has been very interesting… Yes, very interesting indeed.' His eyes cloud over in deep thought, remembering what Ami has informed him earlier.

FLASHBACK

Rei is on the bed beside Mamoru, sucking his cock. Letting her fingers play with his balls and stroke this length.

"Ami how is it that you are not a virgin? You being the quietest one in the bunch, I was sure that you would still be whole." Mamoru asks while enjoying his first slaves' endeavors.

Ami looks up from the end of the bed. "I have not been a virgin since I was 14. However, I started learning the arts of pleasure before that. I believe I was 12."

Ami goes into deep thought and starts her explanation. "It was when my parents were starting Divorce proceedings. My grades started to slip. My consular asked me to come down to his office about a month into this. Therefore, I went down after classes, and spoke with him. He offered me a way to keep my grades up where they had been since I started school. At first I questioned this, however after awhile I started enjoying myself."

"My Consular had me suck his cock; he taught me how to use my tongue, fingers, and breasts to bring him off this way. About a month after the first of many meetings with him, he started eating me out. I was in total heaven."

"It was not long before he started introducing more and more of my teachers to this form of 'Extra Credit' that I could do. I learned how to eat out other women, and to deep-throat men. Because I got better then what they expected I believe, they started giving me moneys for my college fund and for other necessities. Over the two years of what was my learning period, I learned bondage and how to administer pain and pleasure."

"Around my 14th birthday, my lover decided it was time to move forward with me. He had me tied up like a turkey at thanksgiving. My arms, tied to the one side of the legs, my head over hanging the edge, while my legs tied to the other side of the desk. I was face down and blindfolded. I did not realize his plans until it was too late. He had invited the seniors from the American Football team to entertain themselves with me. However, before any of them were allowed to break in my pussy, he wanted first go. Therefore, he entered me himself and used me until he came. While he was doing this, the seniors got ancy about waiting and started putting their cocks into my mouth, and I started sucking them down. I do not know how long it lasted. All I know was that when it stopped, I hurt but felt well pleased."

"It was not much longer after that that the teachers also started using me in any hole they wanted. Moreover, they started paying more for my services. This is how my mother found out. It was during a parent-teacher conference that my secret was told to her. However, mother took it better than I thought. It was later that night that I learned why. Mother, was a slut also, she started teaching me the finer points of pleasure and pain at home..." Ami finishes as she watches Rei suck Mamoru off.

After watching for a few seconds, in silence, Ami moves off the bed and retrieves something out of her dresser. After a minute or two of studying Rei's technique, Ami brings the Rubber Whip down on Rei's butt hard.

"Rei, you don't know how to suck a cock. You need more practice." Ami says as she starts whipping the other girl. During the scolding and telling Rei what to do, Ami continues to whip her until her fanny is getting red and causing Rei to get wet. It is then that Ami notices that this is not really helping.

"So the Fire-bitch needs some lessons too, eh?" Ami says, as she leans down and starts to demonstrate on Rei's pussy. Licking it clean, and using her tongue in ways that only a professional would.

Rei slowly stops doing Mamoru, and focuses on Ami's movements on her pussy. Gasping and moaning.

"Don't stop Ami… Please don't I am almost there…" Rei moans. Ami notices that Rei has forgotten Mamoru and stops.

"So, you forget about our Master Mamoru, and want all the pleasure yourself?" Ami asks in an innocent voice. "Well, unless our Master is pleased all you get is the whip." Ami then brings it hard down. The tassels hit the outer lips and a spot, which causes Rei to start shaking and moaning. Then Rei arches her back, and she starts a mind shattering orgasm, her juices actually squirt out, all over that side of the bed. Rei then collapses in to a semi-conscious state of just twitching in the after glow.

Mamoru is startled at what Ami has done to Rei, though a thought runs through his head on how to trap the other scouts. Ami moves closer to Mamoru, and lowers her eyes.

"Shall I continue where the inexperience has left off?" Ami asks Mamoru nods and sits back to enjoy one who knows the teachings of pleasure. With in minutes Ami has him at the peak, and over into a screaming orgasm.

Mamoru wakes less than five minutes later. "So, why do you not allow any man to cum on your breasts?"

Ami smiles then say, "It is because my first lover said they are his, no one else's. Consular Garret still has me down in his office three times a week."

END OF FLASH BACK

Mamoru starts back to reality, with the last thought on his mind. 'I must really talk to Consular Garret. I need to remove him from the picture.' As Mamoru returns to his car and drives off to the hospital.


	4. Venus Over Heats and Garret Falls

_**Venus over Heats**_

The next morning as Mamoru gets ready for an outing with Usagi.

"Ami, release Rei, I think she has had enough training for now. Allow her to go to her temple, that way no one is gets any ideas. Also, call up Minako and start planning Usagi's Birthday party. Have it here, at my apartment. However, have Minako meet you at yours and please have her ready for me when I return from my little trips tonight?" Mamoru says as he glances over his shoulder looking at the pair of scouts he owns.

Ami is standing there in a Dominatrix out fit, made of blue leather. A cat-o-nine-tails is hanging over her shoulder, while her delicate hands hold a leash, which is connected to a ruby studded collar of red leather that is around Rei's neck. There is also a ball gag in Rei's mouth. Rei is sitting on the bed, her hands cuffed behind her and naked for Mamoru to appreciate.

Ami nods her head. "It will be as you wish, King Mamoru." As she releases Rei, Ami talks to her. "The next time you misbehave, I will have to teach you another lesson."

Mamoru leaves knowing that his slaves will do as told. 'After 6 months of this pleasure, its time to expand my harem.' Mamoru thinks as he goes to his office. There he looks up Professor Garret's address online, thinking. 'Hmmm…I really should do something about him. Or get him to start teaching the scouts as he has Ami. Choices, choices…' A flash of inspirations hits him and an evil grin comes to Mamoru's face. He leaves and heads to the parking lot.

When Mamoru arrives at the estates where Garret lives, he studies the neighborhood. 'Not bad, he must be charging for Ami's services. That means she is still making money via tips. Good set up, now time to take it over.' Mamoru smiles as he pulls up into the driveway. Getting out of his car, Mamoru puts on his shades and heads up to the house. Knocking three times on the door before it is answered. A man of the age of 30 answers the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" The Man asks.

"Yes, I am looking for Professor Garret." Mamoru smiles charmingly.

"I am he. What is it you wanted?" Garret asks.

"I wish to speak with you about a Miss Minzo. She is a good friend of mine, shall we speak inside?" Mamoru asks tilting his head.

"Yes, lets." Garret opens the door wider, studying the young man as he enters.

Back at Mamoru's apartment, Ami now dress in her normal clothing calls Minako.

Humming, Ami smiles at what Mamoru wishes her to do. 'I know just the ingredients I need for Mina-chan. And at my home, it wont be to hard to make up the drink.' Minako's phone rings about five times, before she answers.

"Hello?" Minako answers

"Mina, this is Ami. I have great news, about Usagi's Birthday party. Meet me at my house around noon and we can go over the details." Ami says in her innocent voice.

"Sure. Do you want me to call the others?" Minako asks.

"No, lets just start up and I am sure the rest will follow. I have to go. Mom needs the phone. Later." Ami hangs up the phone and heads out of the apartment next to Mamoru's. 'It was a good idea to get this apartment. Especially, after we found the hidden door between them.' Ami smiles as she leaves for home.

Arriving back home just before eleven. Ami puts the bags down on the kitchen counter. Then she stretches out to release some pent up stress in her shoulders. "Now to work…hmm…I wonder how much Minako weighs, I could call her…Nah…good thing I picked up this teen idol magazine while I was out." Ami laughs as she fines Minakos personal stuff. "Wow, she is lighter than she looks. Ok…" As Ami finishes off her potion, pouring it into an ice tray and letting it cool before use.

"Fresh fruit, some veggies… Crackers and cheese… A dildo and some soft ropes…Yes that will do for now." Ami says as she unpacks the bags and puts them away.

Just after twelve Minako arrives, bubbly as ever and hyper off sugar. "Hey Ami, so what is this big surprise you have?" Minako sits on the end of the couch.

"Mamoru has agreed to let us have Usagi's party in his apartment. All we have to do is decorate it, and keep Usagi away for the day." Ami says smiling, and offering Minako a glass of Dew with ice. Minako takes a sip.

"I thought Rei was gonna have it at Cherry Hill? Or did her grandfather say no?" Minako asks.

"You guessed it. So Rei and I asked Mamoru last night after the meeting. And he gave us the answer today. So it's all set." Ami moves over to some of the bags on the counter. "I got nearly everything we need for her party. Except for the cake, which I am sure Makato will make. All we need now is invitations for friends and family." Ami smiles warmly.

Minako smiles and nods, "Yeah it sounds like you have everything ready. So why did you need my help?" Minako starts to shake her head.

Ami smiles, 'The medicine is working already. Good.' Looking up at the clock, it's nearly 3pm. 'King Mamoru will be here soon.' Ami walks over to Minako.

"Are you ok Minako? You seem to be a little dizzy." Ami says with fake concern.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Minako asks, as she starts to fan herself and pulls at her clothing.

"Minako, no… it's not hot in here… Come with me… maybe your clothing is to hot for the day…I have something in my room…" Ami leads the way with a smile, while Minako stumbles along behind her.

Allowing Minako to enter her room first, Ami closes the door behind her with a firm thump. With a grin, like that of a cat with milk, Ami starts to undress Minako with little help. After Minako is undressed, Ami smiles down at her.

"Now its time for some fun," Ami says. "First I will tie you to the bed posts. Just incase the potion wears off before Mamoru can do what needs to be done. Then I think I will tie you up like a present… The Master does love his ropes."

Ami does as she has said, and not wanting her King to come home to a dry pussy. Ami starts teaching Minako how to stay wet for her. Teasing, licking and lightly whipping Minako while they wait for Mamoru. Minako, not really in her right mind, stays wet. Ami's techniques are above reproach.

While in the room, Ami hears the front door open.

"Ami, I am home. Want to go to dinner, dear?" Mrs. Minzo asks. Ami comes out of her room dressed in her school clothes smiling.

"No, mother, I have a guest in my room…" Ami says. "And Usagi is coming over to study later with us. I am sorry."

Mrs. Minzo nods and sighs. "Its ok, Ami, I knew I should have called first. I hope you have fun with your friends." Mrs. Minzo says as she leaves.

"We will, Mother." Ami waves goodbye to her. 'That was close, though. Maybe Mamoru would like to have an older woman with us who can help train up the others. I must remember to ask him.'

Ami waits patiently for her Master to arrive. Not long before 5pm he knocks at the door.

"Our King has arrived to make you his own, Minako. Try to please him or I might have to punish you like I do Rei." Ami says as she leaves to allow Mamoru entrance.

Ami opens the door with a smile that suddenly stops as she notices Mamoru is not alone. Starring at the man with him, Garret her teacher/pimp stands with Mamoru. A frown creases Ami's forehead.

Mamoru enjoys the surprise look on Ami's face, and laughs. Looking her up and down, he grins knowing that she has done as he had asked. Ami is dressed in a silk Dominatrix outfit, and is slightly flushed.

"Master, why do you bring another to my home?" Ami asks confused.

"To help train up the others who will be joining us. I can not keep my eyes on everyone when I am not around. So, I thought having an extra set of eyes would be a good idea. And Pr. Garret so happily agreed." Mamoru grins as he pulls Garret's shirt to one side. There showing the brand he put on Garret not to long ago.

Ami nods knowing now that Garret is not longer in charge, smiling she leads the men to her bedroom. Just before opening the door, Ami looks to Mamoru.

"May I make one suggestion, King Mamoru? Why not add my own mother to your list? Her being a doctor for females would make life easier for you. She could be our private doctor to take care of us. Not to mention, she also is one of my sexual teachers." Ami says quietly as she opens the door.

"Hmm, you make a good point there, very good points. Yes, I must think on this and my answer will be tomorrow." Mamoru says as he enters the room first.

The vision that welcomes him is a good one. Mamoru knows he picked right with Ami to capture Minako. There tied to the four winds is Minako, tossing and turning her body flushed with lust and heat.

"You did a good job Ami. This won't take but a few good minutes, and then the fun really begins." Mamoru grins as he starts to remove his clothing. Climbing onto the bed, Mamoru feels the wetness coming from Minako's sheath. Moving up to her breasts he takes one into his mouth, sucking it gently at first and then harder. Making Minako moan and arch beneath him. Reaching down, Mamoru starts to finger her wet pussy. Making her arch and groan, her hips buck against his hand as Mamoru makes her cum hard on his fingers. Bringing his hand up to his mouth Mamoru licks his fingers clean.

"Minako, are you horny?" Mamoru whispers as he moves up to her face and near her ear. She nods and moans more.

"Are you horny enough to want my cock deep inside your tight wet cunt?" Mamoru asks as the tip of his cock teases her outer lips. Again Minako nods, her hips twitching hard to get him into her.

"I can't hear you…If you want my cock deep in your pussy, you must talk. Tell me what you want my horny bitch." Mamoru says in a kind voice laced with evil. He reaches down and plays with her pussy while waiting for the answer.

Arching her back, moaning hard and breathing erratic, Minako finally finds her voice. "Yes, please, FUCK ME now…I need your hard cock to fuck my virgin pussy. Please." Minako pants as her hips buck against Mamoru's cock.

Smiling evilly Mamoru slams his cock all the way into Minako's cunt, breaking her shield in one thrust, making Minako scream from the pain. He continues to fuck her up and down in and out until she is wet and tight. For some minutes he continues the assault, listening to Minako's pleas and screams. Finally, as he feels her tightening, for a brain blowing orgasm, he summons his powers to his hand and presses down. When Mamoru finally feels the release of his and Minako's pleasure he brands her as fiercely as he can. Squeezing her tit tightly leaving bruises where his fingers were. Making Minako scream harder and making her arch her back to give him more of her chest.

After expending so much energy in the branding, Mamoru falls to one side and tries to catch his breath. Smiling he looks over at Ami.

"I see you have some new toys. Would you care to use them on the newest royal whore?" Mamoru asks as he leaves the bed for a chair. Ami nods, blushing lightly. Wearing her outfit there is now an attached dildo, ready and willing to take his place. Mamoru looks over at Garret. "Would you like a turn at our new 'Goddess of Love'?" Garret nods to this question with a grin.

"We will teach her what it feels to like to be fucked in two holes at once." Garret says before offering Ami a hand. "Though untying her would be good, having her like this is not so bad…I can fit under her, while Ami is above."

Mamoru sits back and watches the show. He own passions rising once more. Mamoru hears the front door open; he puts on a robe and goes to investigate. Ami's mother has returned home from her dinner date and seems to be exhausted. Mamoru looks her over and nods. 'Ami is right; having her in my little harem would be nice. Her doctoring skills would also be a benefit.'

Mrs. Minzo doesn't seem to notice that someone is walking up behind her until she feels some ones fingers on her shoulders. Startled she looks over and sees Mamoru's dazzling smile and deep purple eyes.

"Oh Chiba-san, you gave me a fright." Mrs. Minzo says as she removes her shoes. Mamoru starts to massage her shoulders, making her sigh with pleasure. "After the night I have had that feels so good. I can not believe how my co-worker tried to dope me up and get me into his bed." Minzo grows softly, though Mamoru's attentions are making her relax more. 'I must get the name of the man she was out with, to thank him of course.' Mamoru thinks.

"Oh, what a rude thing to do to you, Alexis. Here allow me to remove today's stresses with a massage." Mamoru croons as he continues. Mrs. Minzo nods, unknowing that some of the drugs were put into her drinks before she noticed, and lies down on the couch. Mamoru sits across her back and works her muscles until they relax good and soft.

Slowly, Mamoru starts to remove Minzo's clothing and undoes her bra. He reaches forward and massages her breasts gently. Mrs. Minzo (As of this moment Mrs. Minzo is now known as Alexis) moans softly, her hips arch and rub against Mamoru's hardness.

"Alexis, what are you doing with your hips? Are you sure you did not get any of the drugs?" Mamoru asks in an innocent voice.

"Hmm…Right now it seems as if I am way to hot to care." Alexis turns over under him and brings her hands up and undoes her own pants, pushing them down. Then reaching up once more to undo the robe Mamoru is wearing.

"Alexis, what if your daughter came in and caught us like this? What would she say?" Mamoru asks, though he is now positioning himself for an easy thrust into Alexis' pussy.

"Nothing if she knows what's good for her. I am so hot and wet right now I need a cock to fill my horny hole." Alexis sighs wiggling her hips.

Mamoru takes that as an invitation a pushes his cock deep into Alexis' pussy. Making both of them moan. He starts pumping his cock harder at her command and enjoys himself. As both of them reach their climax, Mamoru starts his chant and power up his hand. Branding her when they both cum hard around each other. 'Now that I have a doctor who can keep my girls inline, I can now relax about getting them pregnant or such.' Mamoru laughs at himself.

As the night turns to day, Mamoru and Garret leave. Returning finally to his car, Mamoru looks over at Garret. "See, I told you that being my whore would be a good thing. I will be moving in with you by the time school starts once more. That way I can keep an eye on my investment."

Mamoru drops Garret off at his house and drives back to his apartment to get some much needed sleep. When he arrives, there is a voice coming from his living room.

"Come in Mamoru and see the carnage you have wrecked upon Crystal Tokyo." Endymion sits on the couch with a viewing stone. Mamoru see that Crystal Tokyo is no more. The castle destroyed and the sky dark with clouds.

"Don't look so down, Mamoru my friend. With what you did tonight, and are going to do soon, you have saved us a lot of trouble in the future." Endy says as he looks up at Mamoru. The viewing stone changes and now there sits Tokyo like to day only more modern.

"You see, your little changes and not listening to me have caused this parallel world where I/we rule Tokyo and most of Japan. It is so much better now then in Crystal Tokyo. We are famous Doctors, showing the world our good side. We are also infamous traders of white-slavery and other no good things. However, since we are now head of parliament here, who is going to touch us? Not a bad choice on making those older two into slaves. With a little power boost from you they will live as long as you hold the golden crystal." Endy laughs hard and claps Mamoru on the shoulder. Mamoru grins and nods with his older self.

"Now all you need to do is get Makato. And if I know myself as I do. You already have that planned out…Don't you?" Endy grins at Mamoru. He nods and smiles.

"Just be careful of anyone catching you. We don't need the outers in the future. The inners are making money hand over fist. Without the scouts on Earth, there is no need for them to be scouts." The men laugh as Mamoru starts telling of the day and night he has had to his older self.


	5. The Secret is found out

The Secret is revealed to Late

STS finally the last chapter of how Mamoru becomes one of them most prominent man in Tokyo.

Seiya Sailor Twilight Star doesn't own Sailor Moon or anything …. Just this story arch.

One week until Usagi's birthday. And three of the girls decide to get together to plan for her birthday and the fall of their friend.

Minako cleans houses as she waits for two of her friends to arrive. "Ok, now that the house is clean, and food is ready. I hope our master will be willing to show up." While she has been cleaning her white cat, Artemis, was watching. However, he has retired for the night, into Minako's closet.

A knock at the door, brings Minako out of her daydreaming. She rushes to answer it. There standing is Ami with a night bag.

"Minako, it's good to see that you cleaned the house and I hope you have stocked enough food for us." Ami says smiling. Minako ushers her into the living room.

"Yes, ma'am, there is enough for even if the Moon Brat was to come here and stay over." Minako smiles at Ami. "Will our King be with us tonight?"

Ami shakes her head, as knocking is once again heard at the front door. Turning back to answer it, Minako opens it and smiles at Rei. "Hey, girl, how are you tonight?"

"I am doing fine. However, I had to loose Meat-Ball head on the way here. She had stopped by the temple as I was leaving. I lost her by being going by the arcade." Rei says grumbling.

"It would not have been good for her to hear about our plans for her birthday party." Ami says as she leans against the door frame. Minako and Rei look over at her, their mouths open in shock. Ami is standing there in a Dominatrix outfit made of blue leather, and holding two collars. In one hand a collar the color of the sun with a canary yellow sapphire with a bra and panties out fit. The other hand holds a similar outfit that is red, with a leather collar with a ruby in the center. "Now, both of you are late for your lessons…" Ami tosses the clothing at them and walks back over to her bag and takes out a whip. "Both of you have five minutes before the lesson begins. And not talking back or I get the ball gags."

The princesses of Mars and Venus nod and rush upstairs to the bedroom to change. Ami follows at a slower rate, while reading over the lessons to be taught tonight. When she enters Minako's room, she looks over at the bed. There Minako sits with holding Rei's leash. Smiling, Ami closes the door and walks towards the bed, taking the leash from Minako's hand, while caressing Rei's face gently.

"Now its time for some lessons…Mina bend over and start licking Rei's pussy until it good and wet with her own cum." Ami says smiling. Then as Minako starts up the orders, Rei wants to scream. However, knowing how sensitive Rei is, Ami has a ball gag ready and puts on her while tying her arms behind her. "Have fun with Minako, cause your next." Ami says in an evil undertone.

The scene continues and expands; both slave girls are tied up and are now being worked on by Ami. She is using dildos and vibrators on them…Their moans and whimpers are music to Ami's ears. However, they awaken a forgotten ally of Usagi.

Artemis stretches and arches his back. Looking out of the closet and sees Ami abusing the other two scouts sexually. Shuddering as this happens, he turns and awaits a time he can escape the house and warn Luna.

Ami moves the girls to the two chairs in the room. There she hand-cuffs them so that their arms are behind them and through the chair, while also cuffing their legs apart.

The taking a vibrator, Ami starts tracing starts tracing it around the exposed nipples of Minako. Making her squirm and wiggle, while doing this Ami starts nuzzling and licking Minako's other breast. Rei watches with wanting in her eyes muzzled all she can do is whimper.

Ami continues her onslaught of Minako. Licking and nipping Minako's nipple until is stands on end. Minako tries to arch her back and wiggles more. Ami moves up to nibble and nuzzle her slave's neck.

"Minako, you have always been my favorite slave. Soon you will be trained enough to start making the Master money, as I have. However, you must learn to control your passions and learn to hold back as much as you can." Ami moves down Minako's body and starts stroking her lower lip. Minako starts moaning and squirming more around. As Ami moves down her chest, licking and nuzzling, nibbling and biting; Minako starts screaming around the gag. Minako arches her back and tries to buck her hips on Ami's fingers as they enter her pussy hard.

Ami smiles and pulls herself away from Minako, leaving her on the edge. While looking over her shoulder, Ami notices that Rei is wet and panting. Standing up and walking over to the night bag, Ami slips on the strap-on and walks over to Rei with a smile on face.

"So, are you ready for my surprise from our Master? Are you wet enough to be screwed?" Ami asks as she walks up to Rei. Spreading Rei's legs wider Ami licks her pussy gently, making Rei scream through the gag. Then stand up and moving slightly, Ami slams the strap on into Rei's wet pussy, making her scream harder, and panting. Ami keeps ramming into Rei fast and hard.

Looking over her shoulder at Minako, Ami notices that she is also wet and ready. So taking the other dildo on the bed she teases Minako's lips and nub while she continues to fuck the hell out of Rei. When Rei faints beneath Ami, she removes herself and sticks the dildo up Rei's ass. Causing Rei to jump slightly and arches her back and more cream comes out her pussy.

Minako watches this and wants to be fucked. "So, another little girl wants to be used? Good…" Ami rams the dildo hard into Minako, making her arch and scream hard around the gag. Ami continues to fuck Minako until she too faints. However, since the dildo is busy with Rei, Ami just takes the strap on out Minako's pussy and shoves it up her asshole fast and hard. Minako screams as this awakens her once more and has her quivering. This continues until Ami knows that both girls are totally used.

Not long before midnight there is finally silence in the house. Artemis finally decides to wander out of the closet to see if there is anyway he can go and talk to Luna. Noticing the girls are asleep, he hurries out the bedroom door and runs out the back door's cat door. Hoping to find Luna at home to discuss this new enemy.


End file.
